


Vesperia Quintet

by leandra1709



Category: Omega Quintet, Tales of Vesperia
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:35:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24190663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leandra1709/pseuds/leandra1709
Summary: A new take on Tales of Vesperia, crossing it with Omega Quintet.A phenomenon called Blare has caused most of humanity to go extinct and mutated living beings into monsters. The only way to fight back is using the singing powers of girls known as Verse Maidens, and blastia as their weapons. When Estelle meets her idol, Patty Fleur, she finds out she has what it takes to defeat the Blare and reclaim their planet.
Comments: 2





	1. Chapter 1

The world had been taken over by a phenomenon called 'Blare', able to invade the minds of living beings and mutate them into powerful monsters called MAD, or destroy their mental stability. Humanity was on the brink of extinction, only around 20,000 people left on the planet. They abandoned their homes, leaving them to be reclaimed by nature, and gathered in small cities, waiting for their inevitable end. The Blare was able to corner humans by becoming physical noise and blocking off paths. It seemed as though nothing could destroy it.

While trying to find a way to fight back against the Blare, a technology called 'blastia' was created. Paired with special weapons that were created specifically to attack Blare, it was successful at harming the MAD. Unfortunately it was deadly to humans, and was restricted to military personnel. Even though it could weaken the monsters, it was not able to destroy them completely. 

A miracle came about out of nowhere. A small number of girls were shown to have the ability to completely destroy Blare and MAD through their singing and dancing. Paired with the blastia, these girls were able to weaken and destroy any MAD or Blare they came across. After being experimented with good results, they were dubbed Verse Maidens and sent out by the government to take back the planet. Over time, the Verse Maidens were seen as heroes and grew in popularity. It was their fighting that gave the people hope.

One veteran Verse Maiden was keeping this city safe; Patty Fleur. She was the heart of the city, everyone knew and loved her. She had been protecting her home for many years and always put on a good show for her viewers. Every battle she fought was broadcast throughout the city, keeping morale and support strong. There were many who wanted to be her and many who wanted to meet her.

\--

"Come on, Yuri, Flynn! We're gonna miss seeing her!" A pink haired girl named Estelle was running ahead of her two childhood friends. She finally had a chance to see her idol up close and in person, but Yuri had taken too long to get ready and they were running late. 

"I don't know why you had to drag me along," he complained, power walking to keep up with her. The boy was slightly older than Estelle, with pale skin and long dark hair. 

"You promised her that you would go with us today," their third member, Flynn, said condescendingly, a boy the same age as Yuri, with short blonde hair and blue eyes. He had been more enthusiastic to see Patty than Yuri was, but the latter's attitude was irritating him. 

The three of them were extremely different, but had been friends their whole lives. They did everything together, mostly led by Estelle. She had admired the Verse Maidens from a young age and always wished she could have been one.

"I've been wanting to meet her for such a long time, and now I finally have a chance!" Estelle exclaimed, excitedly. 

"Woof! Woof woof!" Their fourth member, Yuri's dog Repede, barked his agreement. He was keeping pace at Estelle's heels. It seemed like he was enthusiastic about seeing Patty as well.

"You could have just taken Repede instead of me."

Repede turned on his heel and growled at Yuri, who put his hands out in front of himself, "I'm joking! Jeez, chill out, Repede."

The dog snorted and returned to Estelle's side, satisfied. After a few minutes, Estelle's pace slowed down and she stopped moving. Flynn and Yuri caught up to them quickly.

"What's wrong?" Yuri noticed Estelle looking around, a worried expression on her face. 

"The air feels different around here... Don't you feel it, too?"

Yuri glanced where she was looking, then at Flynn. He did not see anything out of the ordinary. "Not really."

Flynn's expression told Yuri that he did not see anything either. Until he looked behind Yuri, and Flynn's face went white.

"Yuri! Behind you!"

"What?" Yuri turned around, only to see a horde of monsters rushing at them. They came out of nowhere, and monsters were not supposed to be able to get in to this part of the city. 

"Move it! Let's go!" Yuri yelled.

The group started running, going into the heart of the city. It looked like they were going to be safe, but they eventually hit a dead end. A bridge that had collapsed long ago was in front of them, no way to quickly or safely evade the monsters. It did not take long for the monsters to surround them.

Yuri, Flynn, and Repede readied themselves to defend Estelle by standing in front of her, when a loud voice boomed above them.

"There she goes, ladies and gentlemen! Miss Patty will save these civilians!" A drone with a camera was hovering above them, recording the event live. This was how the city was able to watch the verse maidens battle.

A small figure appeared at the top of the destroyed bridge, posing heroically, "Have no fear, Patty is here!"

Estelle clasped her hands together, "It's her!" 

A young-looking girl in an idol outfit gave them a smile, before jumping down between them and the monsters. Her outfit was white and blue, an aquatic theme, and her hair was put up in big pigtails. Hanging on her shoulder was a personal bag. She wielded a ridiculously big hammer, bigger than her body. Somehow she was able to lift it over her shoulder and smashed it down in front of the monsters, causing a shockwave that knocked them off balance. With all of them down on the ground, she spun around with the hammer, taking them out. 

With them on the ground, she pulled out her microphone. The drone above her began playing one of her pop songs instrumentals. When she opened her mouth to sing, it was like the words became physical. The monsters howled in pain and they dissipated as the song went on. When she finished her song, the field was empty.

"Damn, she's good," Yuri said in awe. The others were watching her with intrigue as well. This must be why Estelle was so infatuated with her. He never thought a girl singing would be this hardcore.

Patty turned to them and gave the peace sign, breathing a bit heavily, "All in a day's work!"

The drone's voice boomed again, "After taking down a large number of monsters just minutes ago, miss Patty rescues a group of civilians as well! Is there nothing she can't do?!"

Estelle squealed and ran up to Patty. "Omigosh, I didn't think I was ever going to meet you, but you ended up saving us! Thank you so much!"

"Always! I am here to protect everyone!"

While Estelle was gushing over finally meeting her idol, Yuri and Flynn watched with relaxed expressions on their faces. Repede had been watching the exchange as well, before he sensed something behind him. He turned around and sniffed the air. Something was coming. He growled and took up a defensive position. 

Yuri heard Repede growling and saw his body language, "What's up, Repede?"

In the distance he saw a large demonic dragon was approaching them. It was covered in sharp purple and black scales. They had never seen anything like it before. It's eyes were glowing bright red and were fixated on the group.

"Uwaaa! Another one?!" Patty cried out in shock.

Flynn took notice of Patty's stamina, the girl was panting a bit, obviously tired from fighting all day, "Are you... going to be okay...?"

"Eheh, of course...!" She did not sound very enthusiastic, more like she was trying to convince herself. Normally she only saw a small number of weak monsters every other day. The one coming at them now looked powerful. Propping herself up with her hammer, she took a deep breath. 

The dragon was upon them, ready to attack. Patty grasped her hammer and tried to lift it, but ended up collapsing on the ground. She was too fatigued to keep fighting.

"Oh, no! Patty!" Estelle cried out, and ran up to her.

The drone's voice boomed, "It looks like our verse maiden is all out of stamina! What's going to happen now?!"

Yuri glanced at Flynn, "We need to get them out of here right now!"

"And how do you propose we do that? I don't think this thing is going to let us leave!"

Yuri, Flynn, and Repede gazed upon the monster. It was eyeballing Patty, as if it was seeing a tasty snack. They probably did not have much longer to decide what to do. The dragon snarled at them and swiped with a menacing-looking claw. The trio was knocked to the ground, unable to withstand the powerful blow. 

"Oh no! Yuri! Flynn! Repede!" Estelle cried out in horror. 

"Estelle... Get to safety. Save yourself," Flynn was having trouble speaking up, but needed to direct his friend.

It felt like time had slowed down and Estelle took in her surroundings. Her eyes went from her friends, to Patty, to the dragons then to Patty's hammer. She was not sure why, but she felt compelled to pick it up. She crouched down and grasped the handle in her hands. It was not as heavy as she assumed it would be, and she was able to lift it with ease. 

Patty's face was shocked, "Y-You can lift it...?!" 

"Huh? Well yeah, it's not very heavy."

"That's a special hammer! It can only be lifted with blastia!"

Estelle looked at the hammer in her hand, 'Huh... I wonder why...'. She immediately stopped her train of thought. She did not have much time before the dragon would attack again. 

Lifting the hammer over her shoulder the same way Patty just had, she took a strong swing against the creature. It smashed into its face and the dragon roared. She struck it again and again, causing it annoyance, and jumping out of the way when it tried to attack her. 

"Holy crap, is Estelle really fighting that monster by herself?!" Yuri was in shock that Estelle was able to hold herself so well in battle.

Patty looked at Estelle but directed her words at Yuri and Flynn, "It seems that she has the potential to be a verse maiden, but she won't be able to stay lucky for long. She needs to be careful."

Just as Patty said that, Estelle was whipped by the dragon's tail and knocked off her feet. She let out a yelp as she crashed to the ground. 

"Estelle!" Yuri and Flynn both cried out in unison, with Repede howling along with them. 

A clattering sound rang out as two small swords and thick bracelets slid over to the boys. They looked at their feet in confusion.

"I have some extra weapons in my bag. If you put those bracelets on, you'll be able to wield those swords! They're made with blastia!" 

Yuri and Flynn hesitantly picked the equipment up and put it on. Their veins glowed as their body adjusted to the blastia. When the swords were in hand, they could see the blades glowing as well. 

Repede saw what was given out, and looked at Patty, whining softly. 

"Ah, I'm sorry, pooch. I don't have a blastia collar for you!"

"That's fine. We'll be able to protect Estelle like this," Flynn spoke up, facing the dragon. He and Yuri exchanged looks, then nodded at each other. They rushed at the dragon and attacked it from either side. 

Estelle was able to stand up, now that it's attention was off of her, and went back to swinging with the hammer. 

With each blow, the dragon got weaker and weaker, until it was having trouble standing. 

"That's it!" Patty was able to slowly stand up and walked to where Estelle was. She pulled out two microphones and handed one to the other girl, "Let's see if we can take it down together!"

Estelle was caught off guard and slightly confused. The drone blasted instrumentals to another of Patty's songs. Estelle realized she was expected to sing alongside Patty now. Luckily she knew all of her songs by heart, memorizing them as a child. The pair sang out together with all of their heart. The two voices blending together was enough to cause pain to the dragon, and when the song was finished, it dissolved into nothing.

"Can you believe that, ladies and gentlemen?! Not only was a new maiden able to help Patty and sing with her, but two boys battled alongside them!!" 

The cheering was loud enough to be heard from a distance, and over the drone's speaker as well. 

Estelle turned to Patty, "A new... maiden? What did he mean by that?"

Patty gave a huge grin, "You did good, kid! Come with me," she turned to Yuri and Flynn, "You guys, too!"

Shrugging, Yuri followed the girls, Flynn and Repede right behind them. Patty led them to the part of the city where her concerts were normally held. When they showed up, a large crowd was present, cheering and screaming at their arrival. 

Pushing past the horde of fans, Patty led the group into an office building. It was a hub for her job. The main room was large and open. In the middle was a circle of benches that Patty gestured for them to sit on. She disappeared for a few moments.

Estelle looked around the room. It was very widespread, and had three floors. In front of her was a large computer screen. She wanted to inspect it, but decided not to. 

Yuri stood on top of the bench, to get a better sight of the inside. On the third floor was a grand piano. "Huh," he mumbled.

"Yuri, sit down!" Flynn hissed at him, receiving a roll of the eyes from Yuri, who sat down anyway.

Patty returned, with someone else. The woman standing next to Patty was very tall and professional looking. She had long red hair and glasses, with a mischievous look in her eyes. She held a hand out to Estelle, "The name is Mary Kaufman. I've seen and heard a lot of good things about you."

"Ms. Kaufman is my manager!" 

"Oh!" Estelle grasped her hand and shook it, "My name is Estellise Sidos Heurassein, but everyone calls me Estelle."

Kaufman nodded and turned to Yuri and Flynn, "And who are these young men that helped you fight off that beast?"

Flynn stepped up and shook her hand, "Flynn Scifo. Very pleased to make your acquaintance." 

Yuri stayed where he was, "Yuri." Flynn shot him a nasty look. "...Lowell."

Repede barked his introduction and was patted on the head.

Kaufman pulled out her smartphone and replayed the events from earlier, "So from what I can see, Estelle, you have a lot of potential to be a Verse Maiden. You were able to defeat that monster with your singing and you are good with a weapon."

"...Wait, what?!" Estelle's mouth dropped open.

"Patty and I have been working together for many, many years now. As a Verse Maiden gets older, her powers begin weakening. We've been looking into finding someone to take over for her."

Yuri turned to Patty, and looked her up and down. She had the appearance of a preteen. He tilted his head to the side, "...How old are you, exactly?"

Patty smiled and put her hands on her head, "A lady never tells her secrets!" 

Estelle was still in shock, "I... have the powers of a Verse Maiden...? And I can be an idol like Patty...?" She was having trouble wrapping her head around this concept. 

"Yep! You have the positive attitude and cute looks, so I'm sure you'll be super popular!" Patty seemed genuine with her words. 

Flynn looked concerned, "Won't it be dangerous for her to fight alone? She's never done anything like this before."

"Ah," Kaufman held up a finger, "You see, this is where it gets interesting."

Yuri groaned and was elbowed by Flynn. 

"Patty will train her, of course, but we also have another girl who is a new Verse Maiden. You will be working with her... Should you accept the offer."

Estelle tilted her head to the side now, "Another girl?" She felt a bit of relief knowing she would not be alone. 

"I believe she should be here any minute now..."

No sooner did Kaufman say that, the front door opened and a girl walked in. She looked younger than Estelle, but older than Patty. She had short brown hair and mismatched articles of clothing.

"Sorry I'm late. I was caught up on reading the history of blastia-" She paused, noticing the large group of people present. "Uh..."

"This is Rita Mordio, she will be the Verse Maiden fighting by your side."

Estelle looked at Rita carefully, then clasped her hands together, "Omigosh, you are so cute! I'm so glad we get to work together!"

Rita's face turned bright red and stuttered, "Uh... Who are you, exactly? What's going on?"

"My name is Estellise, but you can call me Estelle!"

Patty had a big smile on her face, "So I take it you're willing to take this job?"

Before Estelle could answer, Flynn spoke up again, "I don't know how I feel about letting them put themselves in danger like this." He had always been protective of Estelle, and seeing another young girl going to battle as well made him feel nervous.

Yuri rolled his eyes, "Gotta let her out of the nest someday, Flynn. What, do you want us to be their managers and fight with them on the field?" He was used to Flynn being overprotective.

Kaufman stroked her chin, "An intriguing idea... You were able to wield the blastia and fight with those weapons after all..."

"Whoa, huh? I was messing around. There's no way we'll do that!"

Estelle looked sad and gave Yuri an innocent look, "Why not, Yuri? You don't want to be around me anymore? I think it would be fun."

Patty nodded approvingly, "I think that's a good idea as well! You'll be safer that way! Four of you will be able to take down more monsters than you would if it was just two!"

"What would we need to do to be their managers? We've never done anything remotely close to this." A job like this was never something Flynn thought he would do. He wanted to keep Estelle safe though. 

Kaufman took them to another room to discuss their pay and what they would need to do. Meanwhile, Patty and Estelle gushed over the new developments. 

"Should I use the hammer as a weapon? Oh! Do I need to get my own? Do I design my outfit?" Estelle had a million questions for Patty, who was equally excited.

Rita stood to the side in an awkward silence. She was not used to being around other girls her age. She was also nervous about having to perform in front of people. The chance to study Blare, MAD, and blastia was what initially interested her. Especially the Blare. Her thoughts were interrupted when Estelle grabbed her hand.

"Hey Rita! Do you know what weapon you'll be using? Do you want to design our outfits together? Patty said there are specific clothes and accessories made just for us to wear in battle!"

Rita's face turned red again, "I-I don't care about any of that! I'm just here to study Blare!" 

The day quickly turned to evening as the girls got prepared for their new roles as Verse Maidens, and the boys as their managers. They were each assigned a bedroom in the office and were to begin moving in the next day. 

Yuri sighed as he signed the contract with his signature, "Looks like we're really doing this."

"Looks like it," Flynn replied, glancing at the girls. As long as his friends were safe, and they had a potential for a safe future, he was fine putting himself in danger.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The party gets set up for their new jobs and come across a man guarding the Verdant Greenbelt.

The group moved into their rooms. It was a huge difference from what they were used to living in. Since there was limited space in the city, they were part of a hostel and only had a bed to their name, with zero privacy. Repede had a small bed next to Yuri's bed, but he was content with that. It was better than sleeping outside. 

Estelle was amazed at how big her new room was. "Oh my gosh, we really get to live here?! I've never had my own room before!" 

Yuri was equally surprised, but a bit suspicious. He was standing in the doorway with Kaufman and Patty. "Yeah, these are really nice rooms. I feel like there's a catch."

Kaufman smiled, "Well, you are putting your lives on the line. You deserve to live in luxury."

"...That doesn't really make me want to stay here."

Patty laughed nervously and put her hands on her head. Kaufman chuckled, more confidently, "Too bad you already signed the contract."

Flynn exited his room and addressed Yuri, "You finished putting all of your things away already?"

"Yup."

"..." Flynn squinted at Yuri for a few seconds, then turned around and marched to Yuri's room.

"Where are you going?" Yuri yelled after him. He heard the footsteps stop, a door open, and then silence. He knew what was coming next.

Hurried footsteps came down the stairs, carrying a frustrated looking Flynn. "Seriously? You threw your clothes on the floor and called it a day?"

Yuri shrugged, "What does it matter? We don't share a living space anymore, I can do what I want. Besides, Repede doesn't mind. Do you, Repede?"

Repede yawned in response and Yuri gestured to him, "See?"

"You're right," Flynn nodded slowly, "It is your room. So you're going to be the one to clean up after yourself. Estelle and I have our own rooms to keep neat now."

The two continued bickering while Kaufman and Patty exchanged confused looks. They went back downstairs and chatted quietly. Estelle skipped down the stairs happily with Repede, followed by a nervous-looking Rita, and the two boys, still arguing.

"I'm so excited! I never thought this would happen to me!" Estelle's bubbly mood stopped the boys bickering. She had a way of brightening up any room she was in. 

Kaufman cleared her throat, "Well, take today to get used to your new surroundings. Tomorrow you're going to be going outside of the city to test your abilities without us."

Rita froze up, "Without you...?"

Estelle clapped her hands together and grinned, "I'm so excited! I've never been outside of the city before!" Rita made a slight groaning sound that caught Estelle's attention, "What's wrong, Rita? You don't want to see what's outside of the city?"

"I do... I just... I would feel more comfortable going with someone who has experience with Blare and the MAD."

"The best way to learn is to dive headfirst into it!" Patty said while nodding.

Kaufman smiled and crossed her arms, "You will be going with someone who has faced MAD before."

"Huh?" Rita's face was full of skepticism and confusion. As far as she knew, only Patty was a senior Verse Maiden.

Kaufman put a hand on Estelle's head, "This one here took down an extremely powerful MAD with her two friends."

"Wh-What? Seriously?!"

"Well, I couldn't have done it without Yuri and Flynn," she smiled genuinely. It was obvious she held them in high regard.

"Huh," Rita was impressed. They did not look very experienced, but looks were often deceiving. 

The event was recounted to Rita, and more explanations were given on how their field missions would work. Once she was done talking, Kaufman dismissed them. 

\--

While they explored the office and settled in their rooms, evening set. Rita retired to her room and shut the door. Yuri and Flynn were in Estelle's room, chatting about their new life. Yuri was laying on her bed, Estelle and Flynn were sitting on the floor with Repede next to them. 

"I wonder what it's like outside the city," Estelle wondered. 

"Probably a crapsack world," was Yuri's deadpan reply. Flynn glared at him, then turned to Estelle and shrugged. 

"Well, we know for sure there's a lot of MAD and Blare. From video footage I've seen of Patty's battles, it looks pretty similar to the green parts of our city."

"Yeah, but we've never seen Patty go further than the fields nearby," Yuri made a good point.

They discussed what it would be like, based on books, video footage, stories, and had to cut it short when it became late. They all wondered what was really outside the city walls. Was it as dangerous as everyone said it was? What kind of monsters were they going to face?

\--

The next day, Estelle and Rita were presented with their idol outfits. They would be performing AND battling in them. 

Estelle's was a plaid light blue crop top, with a big, frilly skirt, thigh high white socks, and a headband on top. She was thrilled with the design. Repede had a matching bow on his head that he was not very happy about. He shook it off and trotted over to Yuri.

"Omigosh, this is so cute!" She ran out of the dressing room, and spun around, giving a complete view to Yuri and Flynn, "Don't you think this is adorable?!"

"I guess," Yuri was uninterested and got elbowed by Flynn.

"Yes, it looks very nice on you, Estelle!" Flynn's response was more enthusiastic.

Yuri looked around, "Where's Rita? She got one, too, right?"

Estelle disappeared into the dressing room and came out again, dragging an unenthusiastic Rita with her. Rita's outfit was a pink and white dress, with a bow on the chest, a ribbon around her neck, and two bows on her head. 

"How humiliating," she mumbled, face red.

"Huh?" Estelle looked confused, "You didn't know we would have to wear costumes as Verse Maidens?"

Rita facepalmed herself, "I did, but... I don't know. I didn't think it would be anything like this. It doesn't really fit me."

A fire ignited in Estelle's eyes, and she clenched her fists. "I think it looks really cute on you!" 

Rita's face turned even more red, "Th-Thanks, I guess..."

Kaufman and Patty came out of the dressing room next, both in normal clothes. Kaufman looked at the boys and smiled, "Ready for your costumes next?"

"Uh? Costumes? Are they... normal clothes or... dresses?" Flynn carefully chose his words, a bit worried about the response. 

"Of course dresses! You're gonna be fighting alongside idols!" Patty's voice was eager and energetic. It did not seem like a joke. That was too much for Yuri to handle.

Yuri clapped his hands together and pointed at the girls, "All right, I'm out. Have fun with whatever you're doing, but I'm not going to do that." He started to walk away until Kaufman got his attention. 

"You signed a contract."

That froze Yuri in his tracks. Patty giggled and nodded, "Yep, yep! You signed the contract!"

"Kill me now," Yuri's aura darkened. Flynn could swear he saw Yuri's soul leave his body.

There was an awkward silence before Kaufman and Patty busted up laughing. Yuri's dark look turned to annoyance. They had just been messing with him.

"Whatever."

Estelle looked a bit sad, "Aww, they don't get costumes?"

"They get suits. Need to look a bit more like managers," Kaufman had Patty bring out two suits with ties. They were nice, but not too fancy for battle. Flynn and Yuri changed quickly, then gathered with the rest of the group.

\--

After briefing them on their mission, Kaufman sent them off to Verdant Greenbelt, the area just outside of the city. It was green, as the name implied, but there were numerous destroyed buildings now covered with vines. It looked like there had been a city here as well, but it must have been destroyed at some point. There were many MAD prowling around. It would be impossible to not come in contact with one.

Each of them was equipped with new weapons. Yuri and Flynn both had blades, Repede had a matching one, while Estelle carried a hammer and Rita had two daggers.

Estelle nervously took the lead and they began walking to the entrance of the new area. Just as they passed the first ruined building, a voice boomed at them.

"Hey! What the hell do you think you're doin'?! You wanna get killed out here?!"

"Eep!" Estelle ran back and hid behind Flynn. Repede jumped in front of the group and growled threateningly. 

An older, heavyset man with a white beard and scar on his face approached them. He was holding on to an ax. He looked them up and down, but before he could say anything, Yuri spoke up.

"Who the hell are you? You need to let us through, old man."

The man chuckled deeply, somehow amused by Yuri's tone, "You have guts, kid. Sorry, but you can't pass. You'll get killed."

Estelle looked crestfallen, "We can't...? But then how will we become Verse Maidens...?"

"Verse Maidens, huh? Is that why you're wearin' those costumes? I thought you were Patty Fleur fans or somethin'." He narrowed his eyes at them, "Who sent you?"

Flynn stepped forward to take the lead, "Mary Kaufman and Miss Patty sent us here. These two are Estelle and Rita. They are training to be the new Verse Maidens."

With a grunt, the man mumbled, "Sounds about right for Kaufman to throw ya into danger right out the door."

Rita looked annoyed at this point. She put her hands on her hips and leaned forward, "And just who are you supposed to be?!"

The man smirked and threw his ax in the air, catching it by the handle when it came back down, "Don Whitehorse. I'm the one keepin' you safe in the city. I'm either shooing away fans from wandering too far from the city or fightin' off any MAD or Blare that come too close."

Estelle gasped and put her hand over her mouth, "I had no idea there was anyone doing a job like that."

"So where were you when that horde and dragon came in yesterday?" Yuri seemed unimpressed.

"Can't stop 'em all, kid. That's what the Verse Maidens are for." He took a few steps back and gestured toward the path in front of them, "I'll let ya pass, but be careful. The Blare and MAD are not to be taken lightly."

Repede barked and ran to the front of the group. He looked behind him grunted at them, as if to tell them to follow him. 

Estelle gripped her hammer and whispered to herself, "Alright... Well, here we go..."

**Author's Note:**

> It's funny how there are a lot of similar themes between the stories in these games. I thought it would be really neat to swap out characters and mix the stories together to see what would happen. I hope you enjoy!


End file.
